


Sometimes Things Just Aren't Meant To Be

by GreenGreyEyedGirl



Category: The Middle, The Middleman (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9506984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGreyEyedGirl/pseuds/GreenGreyEyedGirl
Summary: Mike checks on Frankie after coming home from the hospital.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters or the show they belong to their rightful owner. I am only borrowing the characters for this story I made up.

Mike entered the bedroom and found Frankie sat on the other end of the bed, her back to the door. He had asked the kids to go out for a few hours and asked Axel to be extra nice to Frankie during her ordeal. ''Frankie?'' Mike called. Mike waited for an answer but she didn't reply. He signed to himself and wondered over to the bed and sat himself beside his small wife. He looked at her and noticed her tearstained face staring blankly into thin air. He placed his hand on her knee.  
''Talk to me, Frankie. It might help us both if we talk about this and it a way, it might help us to try and move on with our lives. But it will take time."  
Frankie signed and closed her eyes and then opened again, tears filling her eyes. "I feel like such a failure, Mike. I've carried all three of our children but I can't carry one more. What's wrong with me, Mike?"  
Mike stroked her knee. "There's nothing wrong with you, Frankie. I think it's just one of them things where they say, 'now is not the right time.' It will be soon I promise and believe me when I say it, Frankie your not a failure.''  
"But I am, Mike. I'm a woman and my body's made for only one thing and that's for carrying babies." Frankie bit her lip before continuing. "What sort of woman am I if I can't carry any more?" She weeped as the oncoming tears rolled down her cheeks. Mike signed, he wrapped his arm around Frankie and pulled her closer to him, rubbing her shoulder for comfort. Frankie hid herself under his chin.  
"You can carry children, Frankie. Look at our kids, you've done a great job carrying them, they've turned out okay, if they do drive us a little crazy that is.''  
Frankie chuckled softly. Mike gently stroked the ends of her hair. "But this one. It wasn't meant to be and it doesn't mean in any way that you can't carry children."  
"I hope your right, Mike. I'm not done being a mom just yet."  
Mike smiled softly. "I know your not, Frankie. We can try again when the time is right but for now, we carry on as normal from here. That's all we can do."  
Mike kissed her head and Frankie sniffed. "I know it is, Mike but it really hurts. I had a tiny human inside me for a short time and what I sometimes hear is people can never fully recover from a miscarriage."  
Mike tighten his grip around her. "I know that, Frankie, but me and the kids will do everything we can to get you through this. We're a strong family and we'll take one day at a time. I promise. You'll get through this." He said, giving her shoulder a small squeeze. Frankie sniffed, tears forming in her eyes. "It hurts, Mike. It really hurts." She sobbed. "Hey." Mike pulled back and tipped up her chin so he could look at her. "You'll be fine, Frankie. A strong, beautiful woman like you can get through anything." Frankie managed a small smile. "I'm surprised you find me attractive when I'm in this state." "Well I do. You'll always be beautiful to me, Frankie. Even with big, sad puppy eyes." He and Frankie chuckled softly. Mike leaned forward and gently kissed Frankie on her lips.


End file.
